This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In mammalian cells, altered expression or regulation of the conserved kinase NDR has been linked to cancer progression. At the moment there is very limited information on NDR kinase effectors. In fission yeast, the NDR homologue Orb6 has a clear role in the control of cell morphology and proliferation. The identification of novel Orb6-interacting factors will provide insight into the function of a conserved signaling pathway that has a role in growth control in many organisms, including human cells.